Just Another Day
by Lady Lavada
Summary: A one shot of One Piece. Silvers experiences another day aboard the Thousand Sunny. Not slash.


So I'm posting this one shot of One Piece to see how everyone likes it. The OC character is Silvers. She's my own creation, everyone else is the property of Eiichiro Oda and One Piece.

* * *

"LUFFY! Where the hell are you?"

I stomped around on the Thousand Sunny trying to find my shit little brother. I was soaking wet and pissed off at him. Luffy was playing around on deck when he just so happened to stretch to get something and when he came back, he hit Zoro and I, sending us into the water. I, being a Devil Fruit user couldn't swim. Maybe it was partly my fault because I had been plotting against Zoro as he slept then take pictures as to get under his skin but I guess Karma wasn't on my side today.

"You can't hide from me you little shit!" I stomped by Usopp and Chopper, who scampered away to hide behind Franky and Brook. Robin didn't look up from her book, Nami was somewhere… probably counting her BelI, Sanji was chasing after me with hearts in his eyes and a towel in his hands and Zoro was around here somewhere, probably grumbling about our shit captain. I. Was. Pissed.

I didn't like getting wet, Water being the least favorite of the Elements because of my natural aversion to it since I was more of a Fire person like my twin. That and it was harder to control out of all the things I could do. Stopping for a moment and getting the towel from Sanji, I tried to pat dry my white hair and my body. Thankfully, I wasn't wearing very much to get wet. Only a red bathing suit top, black boots and white shortalls*.

After ditching Sanji for what seemed like the millionth time, I sought out Luffy again. I wanted him to pay for getting me wet. Throwing him out to sea might not be a bad idea... Or tying him up to the mast with no food for a while. Nah, nix the last one... I'll never get him to shut up if I do that. A tic was beginning to form on my forehead as I couldn't find my prey.

"Fine! If that's the way you want it!" I stomped to the grassy area of the Thousand Sunny and planted myself there. I wasn't patient enough to wait him out right now so I'll just flush him out with some of my powers. _Let's see a rubber man get away from this. _

"_**Stone Authority Dancer**_!" Black tribal marks formed on my legs as I got into a running position. Since the boards and the grass were under the Earth element, I was going to use them to find Luffy. Using my body, I "felt" the entire ship via the boards for Luffy. I finally found him, cowering in some random, small spot that I would have normally overlooked. My attention span was my Achilles heel. I formed a mouth in the wood next to his ear and I grinned.

"I found you, ototo-san**." I said, making the mouth next to Luffy say it as well. "Seeing" Luffy freak out and run out into the open only made him a bigger target. Using the grass as my next weapon, I stomped my right foot and willed the grass to grow into an impossibly high twisting grass arm. Willing it to where Luffy was, I snatched him up and threw him at my feet.

"Nii! Nii! Ane-san!*** I'm sorry! Ahhh!" Luffy cried and wailed as he bounced off of the deck from the force of my throw. The grass settled back down as the tribal marks disappeared from my legs. I narrowed my green eyes at him as I gave him an evil smirk, finally deciding on what to do with him. I grabbed his red vest and beat him up and down the deck with the technique I learned from Grandpa: The Fist of Love, or with me, Sisterly Love.

After being satisfied with beating him, I put my foot on his chest and looked down at him. At first, I felt kind of bad that I did that to him but he deserved it. Annoying shit.

"Luffy. What did we learn today?" Chopper was hovering near us with a concerned look on his cute, little face. I winked at Chopper, who blushed and hid.

"Not too get oo wet..." Luffy tried to speak from his swollen, beaten face, "I sowrry." I accepted his apology and went to sit down in a sunny spot on deck. I stretched out on the soft grass and sighed. I heard Chopper tending to Luffy as I went to my dreamland. Suddenly I heard an "oof" as someone sat down next to me.

Cracking one eye open, the only thing I noticed was a ball of green. _Zoro._

"You know, you might have gone a little overboard with Luffy." He grunted in his usual manner. Opening one eye further, I noticed that he was shirtless, which made a blush creep up on my cheeks.

"Hmph. Whatever. I'm allowed anyways, I'm his older sister. Where's your shirt?"

"Drying, what about you? Don't you need to dry your clothes as well?"

"I am. That's why I'm sitting in the sun, marimo." I could hear Zoro growl which made me grin. Getting under his skin was a hobby of mine. I slightly heard Sanji call out that lunch was ready and everyone stampeded to get a spot.

"Don't call me that, old lady." My eye twitched when he called me that. When I opened both of my eyes, I could see Zoro looking at me over his shoulder. Something in his voice made me quiet down in my irritation so I decided to give him a light punch on the shoulder but when I did that, he grabbed my hand and forced it down on the ground where I was facing him and he was leaning over me.

He smirked as another blush creeped up on my cheeks. I stuck out my tongue at him and with my free hand, twisted his nipple on his chest. He yelped and let me go. I got up and laughed as I made my way to the food that Sanji prepared, thankful that I got away from that compromising position.

"That's what you get, marimo." I smirked at him over my shoulder and joined the feast, leaving Zoro out there to think about what he'd done.

* * *

*Shortalls- Overalls that have shorts instead of long pants.

**&***- I believe I'm using these right so if I'm wrong, please tell me!

Happy Spring Break!

-Lavada


End file.
